Admiration
by FayVerte
Summary: Admiration: n.f. : forme de respect, de dévotion envers une personne idéale ou idéalisée.


Titre: Admiration

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: K 

Genre: Light.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite de l'admiration qu'un homme peut éprouver pour d'autres hommes. C'est différent du shonen ai. Donc pourquoi je laisse cet avertissement ? Simple: copier/coller.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur: Heum ! Les trois premières lignes correspondaient à un Light L. Si si, je voulais en faire un après Mello. Light n'a pas immédiatement accepté. Il a voulu me tester et me forcer à le cerner avant. Je suis donc partie un peu plus loin. Quelle dérive terrible.

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur Jalousie. J'aimerai vous répondre mais l'interdit. Et ceci est un élément détaché de Jalousie. Une autre « partie » viendra, Colère. Merci encore.

**Admiration**

Light était séduit par un homme.

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. C'était étonnant et inattendu. Ses objectifs avaient toujours été grands. Il avait de l'ambition. Son père, ce héros, oui, sa vie commençait ainsi. Il savait que son destin n'était pas banal. Son intelligence, son physique avantageux, sa bonne situation sociale, il était libre. Mais voilà, une nouvelle donnée venait fausser l'équation.

Kira.

C'était sa voix silencieuse. Son propre « Ca ». Lorsqu'il se laissait aller, ce qui était rare mais pouvait arriver, ses réflexions ressemblaient à celles de leur ennemi. Le sien, celui des hommes, celui de L.

L.

Cet homme aussi l'avait attrapé. Ce n'était rien qu'un désir de le dominer, de le battre. Avant de le rencontrer, avant la naissance de Kira, il s'était toujours senti supérieur à son entourage. Les élèves l'ennuyaient. Son père, bien qu'il l'admire, ne connaissait pas toute ses capacités. Il n'était pas capable de voir que son propre fils accedant à son ordinateur pouvait suivre ses enquêtes. Il lui arrivait même de lui réclamer des conseils. Il n'était pas comme L.

L.

Light ne nourrissait pas d'envie physique à son égard. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Comment aurait-il pu rester enchaîné à ses côtés ? Comment aurait-il pu penser à capturer Kira ?

Kira.

Ils ne pensaient pas le tuer. Ils voulaient l'interroger. Ils voulaient lui demander « Pourquoi ». Ils voulaient le connaître, le dévoiler, le salir avec des mots. On parlait de lui comme d'un Dieu. Il n'en était pas adepte mais le reconnaissait, Kira est grand. Il l'imaginait à l'opposé de L. Kira se tenait sûrement droit. Il devait être parfaitement coiffé. Sa tenue irréprochable devait révéler une élégance naturelle. Il devait appartenir à une famille respectable oui. Pas comme L. Il attirait sûrement les femmes. Et quelques hommes. Une sorte de leader. Un Dieu.

Kira.

Il ne voyait pas comment l'attraper. Il ne pensait pas à l'interroger. Il voulait simplement le voir. C'est en l'observant qu'il comprendrait tout. Il saurait lire ses faiblesses, si ce Dieu en possédait.

Kira.

Killer. Rien qu'un criminel. Il devait le voir ainsi. Il devait arrêter d'admirer le travail de ce meurtrier. Ses premiers crimes étaient compréhensibles, acceptables. Il les aurait volontairement reconnu s'il était cette divinité. Cependant, comment accepter la mort de tant d'enquêteurs ? Comment dire « oui » aux décès d'innocents ? Un Dieu de Justice devait imposer une certaine forme de peur et provoquer le respect. Jusqu'à menacer ses enfants ? Détruire les enquêteurs, terroriser la police ?

Kira.

On pouvait supposer. On pouvait imaginer. On pouvait rêver et fantasmer. Ou tout comme L, on avait la possibilité de créer Kira. Plus il entendait ce nom et plus il se l'appropriait. Sa famille ressemblait à celle de leur meurtrier. Son passé. Ses faiblesses. Ses souhaits même, jusqu'à un certain point. Lorsqu'il se voyait dans un miroir, au creux d'une vitre, il se demandait « Et si c'était bien moi ? ». Mais Kira avait une chose que lui n'avait pas. Peut-être même d'autres éléments dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas encore l'existence.

Kira dominait L.


End file.
